How much for your love?
by Lita21
Summary: One was a prodigy, with nothing but emptiness inside, losing himself little by little,the other was the Kyuubi´s container, who only felt hate and anger from others.They both felt something was missing. Until fate brought them together.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: English is my second lenguage, so there may be some mistakes. I´m working for making them as less as possible, but I don´t have a Beta reader, and irregular verbs are...well, frustration in words. Still, feel free to point them out. Maybe I think they are properly written, when they are not... O.o

**How much for your love?**

Chapter 1

_The place called Home_

The sun was raising in the far horizon,stirring life awake in the Hidden Village of the Leaf. Soon, the noises of activity were heard, welcoming a new day. People started walking the streets, excited chatter, loud yells and endless voices filled the cold air.The winter was coming, and the weather seemed seemed very efficient in letting it now. And while almost everyone was safely prepared for it, some didn´t share the same luck. In fact, among the crowd,an eight year old boy with sky blue eyes and blond hair could be seen.His clothes were dirty and far too thin to provide warm. He looked tired, and he was clearly shivering from the chilling air, his arms wrapped protectivly around himself, and his eyes looked from one way to the other, as if he was expecting an attack.

No one however, was interested in him. On the contrary, the people around seemed to deliberately ignore him, care free faces turning dark when the child was spotted, hurried tones whispering, full of hate, and anger. Mothers protected their children, girls walked faster, and men grimaced his way.

He was, after all,the village´s nightmare.

The beast personified.

A living mistake, hunting dreams and breaking the so called peace of mind. Rubbing in their faces the painful truth: The Leaf wasn´t perfect: It was vulnerable to powers greater then their own.

The reason why... the Fourth was no more.

He was, the container of the Kyuubi, the most powerfull tailed beast ever known.

He was...

Uzumaki Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was peaceful in the Uchiha compound. Has peaceful as it could be in a place full of lies and deceit.

Uchiha Itachi, the greatest prodigy in the Uchiha clan, walked slowly and unperturbed, dressed in his ANBU uniform, a recently made achievement at the young age of thirteen, one that made his family proud, and got everyone looking at him with admiration and hope.

A worthless achievement, in his opinion.

But, just like everything in his life, decisions and projects will be made, about his own life, and the way he should live it, without even consulting him about it.

After all, he new very well that his clan wanted his power. Not his thoughts or opinions. He wasn´t allowed to voice them, and if he ever had voice them before, they were ignored. Being the fast learner that he was, he soon stopped trying. It was a waste of time. And he hated wasting time.

And with this in mind,he keep walking, after a day of work, to his house.

He refused to called it home.

And there,his mother will ask him to join her in grocery shopping, along with his little brother, just like every Tuesday, and he will say yes, as always, because it was expected of him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He wondered when his life started feeling so empty.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Would you like me to buy some apples, Sasuke-kun?- Mikoto Uchiha turned around from the seller to asked her younger son.

-Of course mother- the little child replied, not really paying attention to the question, instead looking around in wonder. The market always catched his attention, with all the noise and the things on sell.

-And you, Itachi-kun?-

-Yes, mother-

The first and only time he had said no, his mother´s expression was priceless. He had never seen so much surprise and uncertainty in her face before.

-Alright then- Mikoto smiled at him, and was about to add something else when a sudden commotion took her attention.

A group of people where screaming and shouting in rage, forming a circle around something...or someone, kicking and insulting.

Itachi was there in an instant.

-What is going on?- he asked, in his usual calm and low tone of voice.

Inmediately, everyone froze. They turned to look at him, and the people slowly started to disperse, making enough space for him to be able to see who it was.

He wasn´t surprised to see the Kyuubi vessel on the floor, in fetal position and with his arms protecting his head.

-He tried to steal my food!!- a brave (or very stupid) men said, but he quickly shut his mouth at the look Itachi give him.

-What did he try to steal?- Itachi asked. He didn´t care about the boy, but it was his duty to maintain order.

-Ramen-

-All pay for it-

-What!! but this thing doesn´t deserve ...- the men started, but Itachi interrupt him.

-Give him the food-

The men looked at him for a moment, and then he put a steaming bowl of ramen on the floor, with a clear expression of disgust. In all this time, the little boy hadn´t move an inch.

Itachi paid the men, and after making shure that everything returned to normal, he put the bowl closer to the child.

-Do not give these people another reason to hate you. Eat your food-

He was going to return to where his mother was, when a whisper made him turn around.

-Thank you-

Blue eyes, in a wounded face, with whisker marks in each cheek, stared at him.

And then Itachi, for the first time in his life, felt surprise. A foreign emotion made his heart beat faster, and he couldn´t bring himself to look away.

The little child, Uzumaki Naruto, vessel of the nine tails, smiled at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I kow Itachi may look a little OOC but I wanted to reflect the fact that it was the first time someone says something different then an order to him.

review? please..

I


End file.
